The Life Of Antonio The Blind Kid
by TitanPandora
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a special kid. Maybe because his life was different and he learned to adapt, like any animal or human walking this earth. He was legally blind, born seeing black. [Has a tiny bit of SpaBel but the rest is Spamano. Little angisty with a happy ending]


Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a special kid. Maybe because his life was different and he learned to adapt, like any animal or human walking this earth. He was legally blind, born seeing black. His Mom was a single, his farther left when he found out Antonio was blind. Antonio's mom was Antonio's only hope. Sometimes Antonio's mom or Adonia, was his number one supporter. The lady in the stands of the baseball game screaming for her blind son who hit the ball sending it over the fence, shocking millions. She always would sit Antonio in her lap and whisper in his ear, telling him what objects looked like, what she looked like, and Antonio's favorite, when she would tell him about himself. She would say he had the prettiest jade eyes, that Antonio knew that were glassy and cloudly. Adonia said he head full of chocolate brown curls and she would ruffle them kissing his cheek tickling him. Antonio was a mommy's boy from the start.

Antonio soon took up gardening, finding his happiest place digging in fertile land, feeling the large flowers. Getting pricked by thorns. And growing tomatoes. Antonio adored tomatoes, he loved the taste, the texture, and sometimes if he closed his eyes hard enough he would see the color, a dark crimson red. Yet Antonio's life was also very hard, he was constantly bullied by the bigger students. They called him gay, a pussy, and other words Antonio hated. He wore glasses though, so people thought he had bad vision, when he had no vision at all. He would lead his way down the hallway by his hand turning corners and memorizing the wall. Antonio remembers his fondest memory in middle school when he was eating lunch, alone of course, two students sat across from him. "You know man, your really cool." Gilbert his long time friend said as Antonio looked side to side then up. "What do you mean?" He said and Gilbert smiled looking into those green eyes that misted over. Francis nudge him smiling brightly.

"No need trying to fake you can't see well, my baby brother is blind and his eyes look like yours." He smiled as Antonio looked down. "I do it so they don't bully me anymore." He sighed leaning back. "Well I'll beat them the whole French tower will come down and crush them if they make fun of you!" Francis protested as Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Don't worry we won't spill your secret. Secrets kept behind closed doors." Gilbert smiled reaching out to hold Antonio's hand and putting it on his face. Francis looked confused until he saw Antonio's hand fall in every crook and roll over his nose and cheek. "I'm an Albino, I have white hair and red eyes and godawful pale skin, i'm not a pretty sight, but you won't care." Gilbert chuckled, his mom always told him if he met someone blind he would let them feel his face. Ludwig always felt his face when he was younger mapping out everything. Antonio moved his hand slowly to Francis's face slowly going over his face and hair. "You have long hair." He chuckled and Francis gave a dramic sigh. "I'm French, I must!" He smiled cheery and Antonio's hand touched his lips with a smile matching Francis's.

Antonio sooner or later got a girlfriend, he always liked girls, his mom was a girl and he loved her deep to his heart. He always felt awkward around his boys his age who weren't Gilbert who knew everything about taking care of a blind person, even Antonio met Ludwig and they talked for hours about everything and what they wished they could see. Or Francis who they bonded quickly over Antonio calling him hot and Francis pointing out that his ass was beautiful and they doubled over in laughter. Antonio was lead through the hallway holding Gilbert's hand and Francis close to his side. He was unbelievably late for a class since the nurse held him longer then she should of. The old kids kept bumping into his making him faulter and Francis would hold him up yelling at the people to slow the fuck down. "Antonio!" Bella yelled running up and slapping him in the face. Antonio looked around frantically and Francis focused his head and Gilbert snarled. "Why is that boy holding your hand, thats so gay!" She sneered and Antonio snarled, both Francis and Gilbert were gay. Francis had a boyfriend in the UK he always visited in the summer and Gilbert was secretly, other then his mom, dad, and Ludwig knew, dating a sweet Canadian from the under grades. "There is nothing wrong with being gay, I forgot my glasses at home." Antonio motioned towards his glass-less face and she hissed. "You shouldn't hold hands with him, only me! I'll take you to your class!" She growled trying to grab his hand but Antonio put it in the air.

"I trust Gilbert to lead me around, he is better with me." He growled grabbing Gilbert and trying to make his way down the hallway violently bumping into people until he fell down. "I'M BLIND YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!" He shouted and Bella shut up from talking with her friend and looked over. Antonio's glassy, cloudy eyes looked different. She put them off as just a pretty color not blind. And she knew from a friend of Gilbert's little brother that he was blind too. She didn't want to care for a damn blind person, she was not going to be the lady leading the man all around, doing all his work. "Were done." She hissed stomping one of her heel shoes on the floor and walking away. "Have fun in hell!" Antonio shouted back and Gilbert and Francis looked at him in horror. "The only one going to hell is you, you faggot!" She snarled running down the hallway with her head in her hand. "Lets go to class, I'm really late." Antonio stated standing up and putting his nose in the air as he walked down the hallway liking how everyone moved stunnly out of his way and Gilbert and Francis looked at everyone with the scariest glare they could pull.

Antonio passed the grades he needed perfectly. He did all his homework in brail and learning it was hard either way. He went to college and got a degree in bussniess, wanting to be an owner of a restruant. He was currently trying to build one and started making bussniess plans with many people who were excited for Antonio and loved the idea. Antonio got a seeing eye dog who he named Tomato. The owner had told him she was a white fury puppy that Antonio just loved to run his hand through her locks. He hated his block he lived on so much. The neighbourghs were rude and he hated it. Every day at 3 he would walk Tomato down the street, to the end at the circle and around back to his house. His next door neighbourgh was really weird and always got really touchy when he came back from the walks. His freaking neighborgh hood later told him he couldn't walk his dog because they were afraid he would get hit by a car. He had ears! They were still good! He had better ears then his dog probably but he dismissed the idea. He still walked his dog and whenever someone would grab his arm as he walked by he would jerk it back to its place back to his side and keep walking. He sooner or later left the block and moved closer to the work place for his shop.

Antonio when moving in and feeling like gardening started. Tomato laid close to him as he dug wholes and planted bushes and flowers. "Ciao signore?" Someone asked touching his shoulder lightly. Tomato jerked up but Antonio moved his head to look up and smile at the voice. "Hello to you to!" He chimed as he heard the man grunt. He made sure that day he wore very dark glasses so his new friends on the block wouldn't see his cloudy green eyes. "Your the new kid on the street, I live next door so I thought I drop in and say hi." He frowned. "My name is Lovino Vargas." He stated holding his hand out. Antonio jerked when Tomato nudge him to move forward and clasp the man's warm hand and shake it cautiously. He could feel Lovino gaze on him supsciously but he looked up and gave a warm smile. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" He beamed and Lovino let go of his hand and he could hear the man sit down beside him and Tomato made a warm whine when Lovino rubbed his hand through the dog's hair. Antonio felt around for the small shovel he dropped and he patted the ground letting out a hum. "I think you should rethink wearing those shades, they block out your vision." Lovino murmured tapping his shoulder and handing over the shovel.

"Oh my vision is not ok, i'm blind." He smiled his own mind screaming at him as he took off the shades and pointing at his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, i didn't mean to offend you." Lovino acted like this wasn't a problem, Antonio felt a swell of prid when Lovino didn't care. "Oh no, I was just afraid, my old neighbourghs were weird about me walking Tomato, they though i'd get hit by a car when I can hear perfectly fine." Antonio laughed putting the glasses back on. "My brother worries about his blind husband taking runs in the morning. I don't like his husband but I can relate to his worry a small bit, there street is a rather busy one." Lovino replied back ruffling the dog's fur with a small smile. "Oh do I know him~" Antonio smiled brightly and felt Lovino chuckle softly. "Ludwig, Ludwig Belischmet-Vargas" Antonio felt himself beam widely at that name. "Little Ludwig got a husband! I'm so proud!" Antonio clapped quickly bouncing. "I know his older brother, he helped me in middle and high school to get around, we need to catch up allot." Antonio explained as he heard Lovino suck in a breath. "His brother is annoying." He grumbled as Antonio rolled his eyes shaking with laughter.

After the laughter died down and Antonio just sat there smiling dumbly. "Hey are you hungry, I could probably give you something." He suggested as Lovino murmured a 'yeah sure' under his breath and stand up. "Need help?" He asked feeling a warm hand help him up. "Yeah, I could probably dance through my old house but I don't know this one very well." He chuckled as Lovino lead him in slowly. Tomato followed close behind nudging the back of his leg if they faultered. Lovino opened the door as he felt the man suck in a breath. "Weres the fucking kitchen." Lovino hissed as Antonio laughed at the man's language. "I think over there!" He pointed towards the left. "You think?" Lovino asked, "I'm not very sure" Antonio replied back with a small smile. "Well you were correct." Lovino murmured and he felt himself fall into one of the chairs and Tomato sat close to him. Antonio heard Lovino move around in the kitchen, hearing his shoes click off the tile and the floor shifting around him. "What's your favorite food?" Antonio pestered as Lovino sighed. "Tomatoes." He stated and Antonio perked up. "Like cut up tomatoes in salads or raw round ones?" He smiled as Lovino scoffed. "The ones I grow in my backyard, full of ripe in round, perfect to bite into. Those salad ones taste like shit." He hissed and Antonio smiled ever so brightly.

"I agree I agree! I have grown ones in my fridge go get some!" He smiled brightly and in a minute he felt the ripe fruit press into his hand and the warm hand lingering the a second or too. "Here, come here!" Antonio motioned in the seat as he heard Lovino's chair scuff across the floor and sit beside him. "Where's your face?" Antonio asked. "Why my face?" Lovino countered as Antonio giggled softly. "So I know what you look like, I can't see but I can touch." He smiled as he heard Lovino bite into the tomato and mumbled out curses. His hands were lead to Lovino's face. Antonio mapped out everything, like Lovino's round cheeks, thin lips, and very genaric Italian nose. "Your really pretty." Antonio murmured as he thought he heard Lovino chock and the cheeks Antonio's hand rested on turned very warm. "Don't say that!" Lovino cried as Antonio laughed. "Your probably red like a tomato!" He chimed pinching one the reaches and resting his hands in his lap as Lovino sputtered out words. "What color hair and eyes do you have?" Antonio asked as his hands went to Lovino's hair feeling the flat locks. "Its a dark amber, someone called it an meduim copper but thats more like my brothers' I have a darker copper." He murmured and Antonio smiled softly. "My eyes, well i'm not sure. They look yellow and then sometimes there a creamy honey brown. My eyes are yellow with light brown and green specks." Lovino concluded. "Who's your brother." He smiled as Lovino scoffed very loudly. "His name is Feliciano and he is two words, naive and stupid. You could tell the poor kid the world will end and he'll believe you, he is so gulable. But he is a very good kid and very kind to everyone. He worries allot too." He murmured. "I also have an even younger brother named Marcello, he still lives in Italy though, he's a large flirt and married to someone in Sealand." Antonio skimmed his fingers down Lovino's warm cheeks feeling the way his mouth moved and touching his eyebrows feeling them creasing and raising.

"Is Sealand even a country?" Antonio chuckled "Yeah I know right, It supposably somewhere near England and only have like 6 people living on it." He chuckled and Antonio smiled beautifully. Antonio and Lovino soon became very good friends, Lovino was always over at his house, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of Tomato. Antonio always felt a swell of pride when Lovino's was around and felt himself slowly loving Lovino. He quickly found every quirk of Lovino, the way he swore at everything or the way he would talk bad about someone and roll his eyes and talk in a deeper voice. One day Antonio just couldn't take this over bearing feeling, so he waited in the hallway as Lovino would clean. As he heard feet pad towards him Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm and pulled him in a beautiful dip kissing those lips, well he sorta missed but Lovino's hands guided him to his lips. Lovino was perfect in everyway. He nevered cared about his blindness only the personallity and Antonio loved that. Antonio pulled back so he could breath and felt Lovino breath back and gave a small chuckle. "I don't know but I really like you." Antonio stated bluntly as Lovino moved his hands to cover his face, while he knew Antonio couldn't see it. "Why do you think i'm around you all the time, jerk." Lovino laughed and Antonio smiled slowly kissing Lovino as they moved to the couch.

Antonio sat down at the table reading the paper, that was in brail thank god, and he heard a timid knock at the door. Before he could get up he felt Lovino's hand on his pushing him back down in the seat and moving to the door. "Sit down, I got this" Lovino murmured opening up the door. "Is this the wrong house." A women ask and Antonio sat up running to the door almost running into a table, Lovino and his mom both yelled for him to move out of the way as Antonio tackled the women in a hug. "Momma! Momma!" Antonio chimed and the women laughed loudly rubbing his back. Tomato came ripping down the floor coming up to the door and Adonia bent down rubbing his heard. "Tomato have you been good to my baby." She giggled as Tomato gave a loud bark. She stood up, to family had a very well known gene for being tall and she towered over Lovino. She ran her eyes over him cautiously. "Antonio did you get a social worker, all you need is a dog." She sighed and Antonio let out a yowl in protest feeling for Lovino then wrapping his arms around him. "Momma this is my boyfriend Lovino!" He chimed showing off him. "Isn't he beautiful!" He added as Adonia almost bursted out laughing. Lovino face was darker red then anyone she ever seen and the boy looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But Antonio could pick boys, even if he was blind. "Yes, Toni he is rather cute." She smiled rubbing Antonio's hair of curls and then turning to Lovino. "You be good to my son." She hissed as Lovino gave a small smile nodding his head.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and he lead him to living room. "Momma remember Gilbert!" He chimed turning his head knowing exactly were his mother would follow behind him. Adonia smiled nodding as Lovino helped him sit down in the seat. "Well Gilbert's little brother, Ludwig, is married to Lovino's brother!" He gaped as Adonia beamed. "Are baby is growing up!" She stated and Antonio clapped his hand. Lovino scoffed feeling the mother son realtionship in the room. "Oh yeah, I have something important for you." She smiled holding out a letter written in full brail. "It was in a letter and I don't know brail very much but the logo is one of the best eye doctors out there." She stated and Antonio set it on the table letting his hands run over the paper. "Dear Antonio Herdenza Fernandez Carriedo, my name Tino and I am one of the head best specialist at the institution of the human body. We have recently been able to pull out a formula of giving vision back to a person, yet we haven't tested this procedure. We were wondering if you would be the first person to try it out and see if your vision will return." Antonio sucked in a breath let out a large watery smile. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's shoulders and Adonia rubbed Antonio's hand. "What if its true, I could get my vision, I could see!" Antonio cried shaking with a wide hopeful smile. "Momma, Lovino, I really want to do this." Antonio smiled letting his hand run under Lovino's jaw. "I want to be able to see you." He smiled. "And I want to see you." He smiled letting his other hand run over his mom's cheek. "And I want to see Tomato!" He chimed and Lovino laughed and Adonia let out another kept in laugh.

Antonio quickly wrote back to Tino and he was given tickets to go to Finland were he would meet Tino. Tino was a very caring man who made sure Antonio was in full comfort, but he was also motherly. The aura in the room he gave off was warm and motherly. He would let Antonio feel his face and tell him about everything. He learned Tino's name was actually Valentino but everyone called him Tino because it was hard to say. He was married to a Swedish man who was very loving but kept a stoic face, he also had a 8 year old son and a puppy that was a cute little fluff ball. Antonio was under nausea as Tino let in his mother. His mother rubbed Antonio's hand smiling at his crying face. "I want to see Momma, I want to see you and my friends and the plants around me." He chimed as he was slowly going out and in of sleep. "I'll make sure the next time you'll wake up i'll be near." She smiled kindly kissing his forehead before leaving as Antonio was asleep. Antonio surgery was actually a sucess. Tino made sure he was welled cared of while he was still out making sure he wouldn't stop breathing. He had lasers go around his eyes almost like catriacts surgery. They suppose to fix the pupil in his eyes and get it to be shocked back into working again. Antonio couldn't open his eyes because firm cotten was over his eyes and he tap the bed signing out much sign language as a nurse grab his hand. "Antonio is awake!" She yelled as he heard people running in he felt Tino grab his hand feeling the small man jump up and down. "How do you feel Toni!" He chimed as Antonio murmured signing in his hand 'drowisy and I can't talk because my throat is very try, but it doesn't hurt that much' Tino nodded shoving a glass of water into his hand and Antonio quickly downed it.

"Get his mother" Tino yelled "And Lovino, I want Lovino." He murmured as Tino pursed his lips. "Get the man Lovino!" He yelled back as a nurse let out another yell of comformation and dashing away. He felt two warm hands touch his hand and he clasped them tightly. "Lovino, Momma, it was a sucess!" He yelled trying not to cry. Lovino smiled kissing his knuckle as Adonia hugged him close. "Toni!" He heard someone yell and tackle him "Gilbert!" He yelled back hugging the man back knowing that voice so well. "And me Mon Cher, I'm not invisable!" Francis replied back ruffling Antonio's hair. Antonio couldn't wait to see, after everyone left to go home and him and Lovino went home Antonio was laying awake in bed. Lovino was breathing quietly on his bare chest and Antonio ran his hand through his hair smiling brightly. His eye twitch in a rack of pain went through his body again. If any sane person felt that they would go to the hospital but Antonio just kept smiling, his eyes were starting to work maybe. Over a week Tino told him to remove the bandages Monday and Monday came to fast. Lovino sat across from his touching the patches. "I'm scared." Antonio whispered grabbing Lovino's wrist. "Why?" Lovino asked dropping his hand and Antonio's off of his face. "What if it failed, what if it didn't work, what if I still can't see you." He whispered quietly feeling himself sob. "Oh Antonio if it didn't work you'll still be fine, i'll never leave, i don't care if you can't see me, i don't care your still the only person that i'll ever love." Lovino smiled kissing his lips and holding the bandages. "Both at the same time or one at a time?" Lovino asked as Antonio sucked in a breath holding up two fingers. Lovino in one swift motion ripped off the bandages and Antonio still kept his eyes closed, tightly.

"Alright now open them." Lovino smiled holding his hand and Antonio slowly fluttered open those green eyes. He blinked at the brightness at the room but he felt like screaming, brightness! He adjusted slowly as he saw a very blurry figure in front of him. "Tino said you may need this." Lovino murmured and he felt glasses slowly go on his face. He was actually seeing. He could see the room, he could see the white-long haired dog laying in the corner and he could also see Lovino. Lovino and his dark copper hair, and the warm yellow eyes that was burning holes into his face. He could see those round cheeks and the thin lips, and the beautiful sun-kissed skin. He jumped on Lovino kissing his face all over, and he was also crying softly as he hugged the man back. "I can see, I can see, I can see you, and tomato and the furniture!" He cried and Lovino laughed hugging him close. "And how could you, stay with me, your so beautiful!" Antonio smiled kissing his cheeks and the crease inbetween his brow. "Oh Antonio, because you're the only person I see myself sadly falling in love with." He chuckled and Antonio laid next to Lovino on the long couch. "Sadly?!" He gasped and Lovino laughed hugging him close kissing his forehead. "I don't regret anything though." He chuckled and Antonio beamed. Antonio slowly adjusted to seeing and everything was so beautiful. He was ready rub in everything so one day he told Lovino to walk with him, himself, Lovino, and Tomato walked there way to his old street and he sighed smiling brightly. He saw all the same people who stared at him. His crazy neighbourgh from before grabbed his arm almost letting go of Tomato but Lovino grabbed him in time. "Antonio! What are you doing! You can't see you'll get hit!" He yelled, Antonio looked at the man straight in the eyes giving him a cocky smile.

"Pfffft of course I can." Antonio chuckled going to clasp Lovino's hand that hand wore a beautiful engadment ring he given to him 4 nights after his vision was restored. "Now if you excuse me -he wiggled his arm lose from the old man's grasp and waved- I have to walk my dog with my loving Fiance." He smiled warmly as they continued walking as the man stared madly at how Antonio didn't faulter in his steps or how Tomato wasn't wearing the seeing eye dog vest anymore. Antonio must of really been cured.

Antonio sat down at the table skimming over the newspaper glaring at the words that rang bad things happening in countries. Lovino dropped the mail in front of him and handed him a letter written in brail. "I think this is for you." Lovino murmured as Antonio ripped open the envalope and closing his eyes as he skimmed over the paper with the tip of his fingers. "Dear Antonio Herdenza Fernandez Carriedo we are welcoming you to our high school reuion, we hope you will join us with any girlfriend or wife you may of aquired on your journey. Meet all your friends again and let loose." He smiled brightly opening his eyes up. "So what girlfriend or wife you bringing." Lovino chuckled leaning agaisnt the counter. "Oh none just my beautiful husband." Antonio smiled holding Lovino to his chest and swaying them back and forth as a small smile spreaded on his face as he kissed up his neck to his cheek. Antonio drove back to highschool, yes drove himself, with Lovino in the shot gun messing with radio as he bit his lip as it wouldn't get the station. "Hey, Lovi were here." Antonio smiled as Lovino pouted the way he always did. "I told you not to call me Lovi, bastard!" Lovino yelled as Antonio laughed pinching Lovino's cheek and getting out. He adjusted his glasses and held out his hand as Lovino took it and they walked into the school. It seemed like a school dance, with old 90s song blasting as people talked and danced.

"This sorta sucks." Lovino scoffed and Antonio laughed dragging Lovino over to Gilbert and Francis. Francis had his hand around the Britain waist talking to Gilbert who had his arm around the Canadian's neck smiling. "Hey guys!" He chimed and Gilbert smiled brightly. "Dude its so weird seeing you, you seeing!" Gilbert joked as Antonio laughed. "I can't wait to rub this in those assholes face." Antonio chimed as Francis scoffed. "Oh look its your step brother." He murmured to Matthew who scowled darkly. Alfred F Jones came jogging over stopping as he saw Antonio's face. "Your still wearing glasses when you don't see, dude thats weird." Alfred chimed and Antonio rolled his eyes. "He wears glasses so he can see." Francis pointed out as Antonio pursed his lips and Gilbert kicked him in the shin. "You guys are still weird, its like Antonio can see he's blind, duh." Alfred laughed annoying as he held his knee. Antonio just smiled grabbing onto Lovino and getting a drink of punch and rolling his hand over the man's shoulder as he sipped at the high in alochol punch and smirked. "I had surgery and now I can see you asshole." He smiled his teeth glinting off a white shine. "I also got a husband, a bussniess, and your still living in your mother's basement getting drunk." Antonio concluded taking another sip and giving it to Lovino. "I'm not living in my mom's basement!" Alfred protested and Antonio laughed loudly. "That's not what facebook said." He chuckled and Gilbert and Francis both yelled a loud 'oh' as Alfred paled. "Well fuck you too Antonio, MATTHEW were leaving!" He hollered as Matthew sighed quietly. "Al let the man be." He whispered and Gilbert pursed his lips setting his chin on the top of Matthew's head. "Well, er, BYE!" He yelled running off as Antonio smiled bringing Lovino close to him.

No one expected that awkward blind boy to make a million dollar bussniess, get his vision back, and a husband who broke the beauty chart. Antonio talked to Bella who gaped at him and tried to ask him out as Antonio put his hand to her face. "Well bitch if you want to date me, you should know I am off the table." He smirked skimming the crowd. "You see that very pretty Italian hanging out with Matthew. Well thats my husband and i'm very happily married." He smiled as she swore. "Faggot, I always knew." She growled as Antonio chuckled rolling his eyes. "More like your homophobic and jealous." He chimed running away happily as Gilbert and Francis high-fived him as he grabbed Lovino hugging him close. _He had a pretty good life if you asked him._


End file.
